what happenes in the dark comes to the light
by Sterek-fangurl
Summary: some relationships end some mend but for how long?


sai and kiba was sitting in the park talking bout their past relationships and all the shit that has happened over the last few years then kiba looked at his watch and jumped up and told sai that they were late for their dates and when they got there to kisses they saw two guys sitting there looking sad and then the two as they saw their dates starting around the corner and they inrodued their selves even tho they already knew each other already and they sat and talked for a bit and then they spilt up into two groups and sai's old girlfriend loli walked up to sai and yelled and screamed at him until he got fed up and trapped her in a box and continued to walk sasuke back to his house and sasuke asked sai to come in for a drink and sai walked in and after a few drinks of down under, and alizia,and abslute volka sasuke got up and went in the bedroom and montioned to sai to follow him as he entered sai saw a pole in the center of the room and lokked at sasuke with a confused look on his face and then whensasuke started dancing on the pole sai started to fell his arousel start to come out to play when he saw sasuke dip to the floor and hit the splits and slide down the pole upside down and sai started to unzipp his fly and as it sprung into a wantonly position sai started to stroke his dick until sasuke walked over and started to suck sai medium sized dick and sai pulled the raven's jet black hair and called out his name and sasuke looked up and sai pulled him into a deep passionate kiss that put both boys on hard sai leaned back and turned around and stuck his ass in the air and begged the raven to fuck him so the raven stuck two fingers into sai's mouth and told him to suck it good so he could prep him so sai took his fingers in his mouth and sucked them so hard and good sasuke told him to stop or it wasn't his ass that was going to get fucked and her spit on his hand before storking his dick and easing into sai which earned two different moans as sasuke leaned in and whispered to sai he loved the fact he was so fuckin tight which following that sasuke thrused into the young artist hard end rough and fast before he told sai to turn on his back so he counld see his sexy expressions and once more sasuke slamed into sai and sasuke put his hands under sai's legs and put them into the air and begin to smash into him over and over again hitting his prostate over and over again earning a moan and a scream, sasuke then pulled sai on top of him and told sai to ride his dick hard.

now kiba and neji was up to the samething but kiba had neji tied down to the bed and had his leg in the air plunging into him faster and faster and leaned down to whisper into his ear asking whos ass this was and when neji refused to answer kiba thrust into him harder and harder until he got the answer he wanted to hear and neji with a moan and screamed out yours and then begged kiba to untie him so he could feel the younger ninja's body so kiba untied him and neji rapped his arms around kiba's neck and his legs around his waist pushing kiba further into him and as the flashbacks of all of what they have done played in his head neji sucking his dick into readyness and kiba never could understand why neji had that one power over him whenever they set up dates and why when he saw neji with anybody else he would get pissed and pull neji to the side and slam their lips together with the crule intentions of hurting him and them the screams of pleasure from neji bought him back to realityuntil they reached their limits and both exploded and kiba fell on top of neji with a smile and neji looked up at his lover and said tomorrow nught i'm going to be on top making you scream my name and kiba laughed and started to clean neji and himself off and got up and went into the shower and turned on the hot and cold water while neji changed the sheets and after he got out of the shower neji got in and cleand himself off and when he got out kiba was laying on the bed and neji got next him and they pulled each other into a deep kiss.

now back to sai and sasuke sai layed on the bed spent and sasuke was collappsed next to the ink user and the raven looked at sai with red burning eye's and looked at his watch and realized that naruto would be looking for him and he jumped up and pulled on his clothes and opened the door to see naruto there getting ready to nock on the door and he looked at sasuke and then at sai naked on the bed and when sasuke opened his mouth to say something naruto punshed ihm in the face and took off running down the hall and all the way home and called to of his close friends over neji and kiba and they told naruto that they was with sasuke and sai when they were all eating and then neji chimed in and told him that they called it a night because kiba kilpt jerking him off under the table and that sasuke said he would walk sai home and then thats when they went their seperate ways and they were cut off by the knock at the door and neji answered it,it was sasuke out of breath and kiba walked over and just gave sasuke a death stear and sasuke blurted out not to even start with him end right in front of neji told him that he knew bout the time he fucked naruto behind neji's back and neji's eye grew wide aas he grabed his coat and stormed out the house and kiba ran after him and neji was no where to be found so kiba went home to find neji packing his things and kiba ran over to neji and pulled him into one of their never ending passionate kisses.

naruto and sasuke was agruing or should say naruto was yelling at sasuke and sasuke just sat there not saying anything and what was he going to say that would make naruto fell better bout what happened and just when he was going to say something they both paused and walked over to the door and sai was standing there with one of his smiles and told naruto not to fight with sasuke because it was his fault he got sasuke and himself drunk and then walked away and naruto looked down and then looked up to sasuke and asked him if it was true and sasuke looked down and back up at naruto and shook his head yes and naruto walked over to sasuke and pulled him into a long passionate kiss and when they pulled apart to catch their breaths naruto huffed and asked sasuke why didn't he tell him when he came home and sasuke laughed and said i really didn't know how to tell you that and naruto put his head down and told him you couldn't have anyway i was yelling at you and naruto started to cry and sasuke pulled him into him and said you had that right naruto and kissed him and picked him up and carried him to the bed.

when kiba and neji finally broke apart they were both hard but with neji still mad he pushed it all into the back of his head as he pushed kiba away from him and asked him to tell him when it happened and kiba put his head down ashamed at the reasoning i mean he wasn't drunk or anything he just did it because he was at his limit with neji being on one of his missions kiba needed to relieve his stress riddin mind and drinking only made him think about how neji and him ,et and it made it worse and when he saw naruto he just said fuck it and took him back to their apartment and as for naruto him and sasuke wasn't even dating but still it pissed him off and he hit every tree when he saw that act and when he saw naruto after that he shoved naruto against his door and fucked him to the point of no return but in kiba's case neji and him was dating and neji just walked out and slammed the door behind him leavein kiba all alone and neji went to the huyga compound and through his bag of clothes on his bed and just started to punch the walls and sob uncontrolabley and then eventualy he cried himself to sleep while listening to pat benater hit me with your best shot on repeat and the next day he went back over to the house with guards to get his stuff out the house and he saw kiba sitting on the couch and all over the floor was beer bottles and he was passed out and neji pulled him into his arms and kiba woke ok a little and said take me and passed back out only to awake to neji standing over him and when he tried to get up neji pushed him back down and he asked where he was and neji told him he was at the huyga compound and when he looked around he saw hinata standing over by the door biting her lip and finger and kiba looked back at neji and asked why he was here and neji told him he was hammard and he didn't wanna leave him there alone.

naruto still felt bad for yelling at sasuke so he told him he wanted to make it up to him so he pushed sasuke on the bed and he started to suck his dick and lick his slit and sucking the tip of his mushroomed dick licking and sucking all around sasuke's dick and sasuke let out a groan and naruto got up and took off all of his clothes got back to work and sasuke just focused on naruto's tight little hole and he leaned down and pushed one finger in and naruto went down deep throuting sasuke's dick which owned him a moan and naruto repeated the notion over and sasuke could feel his climax coming to it's peek and he pulled naruto off of him and layed back on the bed against the head board and told naruto to ride him so naruto got on top of his lover and starting to bounce up and down and grinding on sasuke's cock causing sasuke jolt his his whole body up and sasuke grabed naruto's waist and started to grind his hips up into naruto causing both of them to come and after naruto layed on top of sasuk's chest and asked him what are they going to do and sasuke turned to him and said well your gonna be my new boyfriend and we're gonna fuck every chance we get and he kissed naruto on the lips passionately and they fell asleep.

kiba and neji are talking over everything that happened and kiba told him that he didn't have a reason for cheating on him with naruto and started to cry in the huyga's arms and then neji realised that he didn't really care because he forgave him right when he heard bout it and he took the crimson cheek boy's face up to his and told him he didn't care and he said that he didn't know if he ever really cared and got up and shut his door and strated to strip down to nothing and kiba followed his lead and striped down and neji got on top of kiba and told him that they didn't need any lube as long as they kelpt coming and gave kiba a smirk and a kiss and started to ride kiba and lay little kisses all over his neck which made kiba get even more horny and he grabed neji'd waist and pulled him closer as neji bounced on his and off his dick faster and faster and then kiba counldn't take it anymore and squeezed neji's waist and turned him on his elbows ans knees and told him that this was all his fault and asked why he was the one who always drove him insane and how he could get him hard in a cuple minutes and when he didn't get an answer kiba slammed into neji earning a scream and he moved one of his hands over neji's erection and squeezed it and and sucked and kissed his neck fucking neji faster and harder kiba fucked neji all night until they both came and neji's uncle came and knocked on the door and asked what all that noise was and kiba opened it naked and neji got up and walked over behind him and put his hands over his lovers package and smiled and said well we be sure to keep it down and slammed the door in his face. 


End file.
